Last Breath
by theplaywrite
Summary: As he takes his last breath, Kalin Kessler slowly losses the last of his sanity and is pushed to the end if his life. But, a dark force thinks otherwise. Kalin breathes away his sanity and turns insane with revenge.


Author's Note: Hello readers! I'm working really hard on this story and would really appreciate it if readers would review on the story. By the way, I use Kiryu Kyosuke's English dub name Kalin Kessler.

Full Summary: As he takes his last breath, Kalin Kessler slowly losses the last of his sanity. The pain finally catches up with him and pushes him to the end of his life. But, a dark force thinks otherwise. Kalin breathes away his sanity and turns insane with revenge.

Warnings: Some violence and blood. (Not a lot.)

I don't own Yugioh 5ds or Kalin Kessler

—

He couldn't see three feet in front of him. The darkness of the room made it seem bigger than what it really was. All the darkness crept around and surrounded him. He couldn't think as he stared into the darkness. He closed his eyes, but it didn't make a difference. He breathed softly, barly feeling it on his arms, which were holding his knees up to his chest tightly. He gripped his teeth and coughed. The coughing strained his already sore throat. His side aches as his chest pressed against his knees. He took his hand, put it under his shirt and put pressure against the area that hurt. He looked at his hand and saw it was covered in streaks of blood. He leaned his head against the wall and the world just seemed to slip away again.

A rustling noise woke Kalin Kessler up from another night of almost dying. The security guards outside his cell normally banged on the inmates' cells at random times to mess with them. The guards were anything but nice people, especially to Kalin. Since he was found for multiple crimes, the security guards thought it was okay to destroy whatever life he had left.

The banging on his cell door stung his ears. Kalin bit down on his bottom lip and prayed it would go away. Maybe the guards would leave him alone for once. The door to Kalin's cell swung open and two guards walked in. They didn't say anything. Kalin looked down at the ground and tried to pretend they weren't there. He felt a hard pull on his arms and the guards pushed him out of his cell. The roughly dragged him down the halls of the Intensive Facility Center. They pushed him against walls, on the ground and kicked him in the knees to make him walk faster. They didn't say anything except for calling him names.

Kalin looked up and walked through a set of double doors into a small room. The guards pushed him on to the bed in the room and changed his left leg to the bed rail. A tall man walked in and the guards left. The man quietly told Kalin that he was just going to give him a standard Intensive Facility Center examination. Kalin was told to take off his prison outfit and lie back down on the bed. Looking down at his throbbing body, Kalin realized how much the guards messed him up. There were cuts and bruises all along his chest and stomach. His arms and legs looked red, with scraps and sore marks. Kalin looked up at the ceiling with his tired, golden eyes and started to zone out again. The man said something, but Kalin didn't hear him and didn't care. Then, a needle went up his arm and took out a small amount of blood. Kalin looked at the guy in anger. It was official now he couldn't trust anyone and he would always be hurt by everyone. After a few more examinations, Kalin was walked back to his cell by the same two guards. The door shut behind him and he sat next to the wall again.

What felt like a day or two later, Kalin felt a stabbing pain in his stomach and a pounding feeling in his head. He figured it was probably because he hadn't eaten anything in awhile. The pain was unbearable though. He couldn't move out of his bed. He tried rocking his head and pressing his arm against his stomach to make it stop. Another guard saw that Kalin was in pain, but he just walked away. Kalin got up and banged his head against the wall, still holding his stomach and pressing on it harder. He slid down against the wall and sat in the corner in pain. After one glance up, Kalin felt the pain go away. It must have been at least a day or two with that increasing pain. He didn't even care about time anymore. Kalin started imagining what life would be like when he started to care about time again. When he would get out of this cell.

What he imagined was getting normal clothes, the promised money he was supposed to get after being released. Walking down the streets of the Satellite, Kalin would make his way back to his old team's, now enemies and betrayals, hideout on the other, more abandoned side of the Satellite. Walking in, everything would be where it was before he was arrested, except for the other ex-members' things. He would fix up the place and just live there, not befriending anyone again. He would be on his own and if anyone tried to get to him, Kalin would just do whatever he had to do to get them to go away and leave him alone. Controlling the Satellite was still his dream, but he wasn't stupid. As long as he wasn't in this cell or not with any of his old so called friends, he would be fine.

Kalin couldn't wait to get out and have everything go back to normal as much as it could. Suddenly, Kalin felt lost. He couldn't really feel his body. It all went numb. He started coaching up and it was getting harder to breath easy. He zoned out and saw black again. Only this time, there was a faint ringing in his ear.

"Kalin Kessler, hear my voice. I am here to tell you that there is a way for you to duel again, have great power and to take revenge on all who have opposed you. All you have to do is except the mark of a Dark Signer."

Kalin knew he was finally losing the rest of his sanity. He thought to himself that he was just imagining everything.

"Don't try to convince yourself that I am not here. I am not something you can push away. I have been with you the night you killed that officer, waiting for this moment. Now, will you except your destiny?"

"Only if I am able to take revenge on one person. I wi..."

Kalin stopped speaking and stopped breathing.

He slowly opened his eyes. He turned his head and saw two figures in the distance. He sat up, not taking his eyes off them.

"Glad you're awake Kalin."

The one who spoke in a low tone walked over to Kalin.

"What happened to me? Where am I?"

Kalin was really confused now.

"I am Rudger. You are here because the darkness has chosen you and you were willing to become a Dark Signer. You are now here, not as a part of this world, but here to take revenge on the person who has betrayed you and made your life miserable. You'll stay with us until it is our time to join together the rest of the Dark Signers to defeat the Signers."

This all sounded insane to Kalin. None of this was happening, especially not the fact that this guy was basically telling him he was going to have another team.

"No way! I'm not joining any team or Dark Signers or what ever you call yourself."

"Watch what you say Kalin. You're a Dark Signer now too."

Kalin stood up and looked over his shoulder to see a reflection of himself. Kalin almost fell back at what he saw. He had black eyes, a dark mark on his face and new clothes. Jeans with blue lines, black boots, a red shirt like his old one, a jacket with similar blue lines and a cloak with the same lines. Kalin sat back down feeling really tense, confusing and a little scared. He didn't know how to take this. Rudger stepped forward.

"This is your new room and I will call you down once you get settled in to talk about about building your runner."

"What?"

Rudger and the other guy walked out, leaving Kalin alone. He walked around the room and found himself in front of the mirror. He took off the cloak, jacket and his shirt. All the cuts and bruises were gone. He felt sort of happy. He started to smile and suddenly began laughing, kind of insanely is what some people might call it. Suddenly, something snapped in him.

"Guess this is life until I'm able to win for that jerk and crush.."

Kalin stopped. He finally realized that this was where he belonged, until he took over.


End file.
